Businesses, such as a fast food restaurant, may attempt to continually improve the experience of customers within the business. For example, the business might try to improve such customer tasks as order placement or check out. By improving these tasks, consumers may also increase their transaction total resulting in increased overall revenue for the establishment. As a result, methods to improve the ordering and check out processes for customers are very important.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.